


Surviving Vampires 101

by thedoctorscharlene92



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorscharlene92/pseuds/thedoctorscharlene92
Summary: Charlene Davis and Megan Swann get sent to the world of the Vampire Diaries, a dream come true for the fan girls…or it would be if they knew they got sent there. They have no recollection of their lives in our world, they only know the world of the world of the show they got sent to, leading very different lives. The question is…will they ever remember they're real lives? Or will they forever be stuck with not knowing who they truly are? And how will they survive the world of vampires without knowing what's going to happen?
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Stefan Salvatore/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Pilot, Part 1

_In the Beginning..._

"Damon's the hottest!"

"No, Stefan is!"

Charlene and Megan argued with each other, shouting across the room with harmless glares sprawled across their faces. This argument was a daily occurrence between the two best friends who had known each other since kindergarten. Since the two had known each other for so long, it was expected they would be into the same sorts of music, shows and characters, and like any best friends, they were. With one exception. Charlene was obsessed with Damon Salvatore from the show 'The Vampire Diaries' while Megan was obsessed with Stefan Salvatore, Damon's younger brother in the show. The two usually just argued back and forth and wouldn't stop until someone gave up. A couple of minutes later, Charlene threw her arms up in the air, tired of fighting with Megan for the moment.

"Fine!" she exclaimed in exasperation. "I give up!"

"Thank god!"

Charlene and Megan looked up towards the unexpected voice that floated through the living room from the doorway. Charlene's older brother Ben stood with an irritated scowl on his features, tugging restlessly at the sleeve of his red jumper.

"Oh, shut up!" Charlene shouted, pointing at him with a glare on her face. She wasn't the most stunning girl on the face of the planet, but she had a delicate prettiness about her that was alluring in another way entirely.

Ben rolled his eyes and continued his way through the room and up the stairs, "Whatever Char."

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly, which went unnoticed by his retreating form. After Ben disappeared onto the second floor, she turned towards Megan with a huge grin.

"Let's go watch TVD!" she shrieked excitedly, hopping on the tips of her toes in anticipation.

"First season?" Megan questioned with her own huge grin, barely containing her own enthusiasm.

"Duh!" Charlene laughed. "The first season is the best! Better than the third one, by far!"

Megan nodded her agreement. The two friends loved the show 'The Vampire Diaries' but after watching the start of the third season, they had both decided to stop watching it because they felt the story line revolved far too much around the love triangle. There was so much potential in the story lines and characters, but the writers kept them hidden in corners, allowing all the spotlight to be one the three leads. While they weren't complaining about the Damon and Stefan screen time, the blandness eventually got to be too much.

"Let's put it in!" Charlene grinned.

With that, the two best friends rushed over to the TV in excitement. She dragged out her 'The Vampire Diaries' box set, pulling out the first disc of the first season and sliding it into the DVD player. She pressed the 'play' button on the remote only to frown in confusion when nothing happened.

"Is something wrong?" Megan asked curiously from where she was standing by the lounge.

Charlene looked over at her best friend, "No, there's nothing wrong…but the DVD player isn't working."

Megan's brow furrowed as she crouched down to the DVD player's level. She picked it up to inspect the wires, and rolled her eyes humorously as she identified the issue.

"It's not hooked up," Megan told her friend, smirking to try and keep her laughter at bay.

"Oh…"

Charlene took the DVD player from her friend and started to hook it back up. Once all the wires were in the correct socket she beamed at Megan proudly.

"There, all better," she announced brightly.

She pressed 'play' again and was shocked when it still didn't work. Charlene growled under her breath and let out a small scream of frustration. She started banging on the top DVD player. She always had been one to get slightly violent when angered.

"Stupid…DVD…player!" Charlene exclaimed through a clenched jaw as she continued to hit it with all her strength.

BOOM!

The DVD player exploded. Smoke filled the air and Megan and Charlene let out screams, instinctively closing their eyes tightly so the smoke wouldn't sting them. The smoke was thick and heavy, and they knew no more.

* * *

_Present_ _..._

A loud knock at the door woke up Charlene Gilbert from a very strange dream.

Charlene frowned as she sat up in bed, looking around the room. Well, that was weird… She shook her head. It wasn't the first time she had a strange dream. Ever since her parents got into a car accident with her younger sister in the backseat and died, she would have a strange dream. She never remembered most of them, though. This dream was different from the rest…Charlene decided not to think about it anymore as the door burst open, revealing her best friend, Megan Bennett on the other side.

Her brunette hair was pulled up into a messy bun with a few strands falling into her face and she grinned.

"Surprise, I'm here!" Megan said, throwing her arms dramatically.

Charlene smiled amused. "Aren't you always here, Meg?" she teased.

"Yeah…but it's the first day back to school! Our junior year!" Megan said excitedly, jumping onto Charlene's bed. "Why aren't you more excited?!"

She said nothing for a moment. "It is the first day back since my parents died…" she reminded.

Megan's positive attitude diminished at that. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" she almost wailed. "I'm a horrible best friend…"

"No, no. It's okay." Charlene tried to reassure her. She loved her positive attitude. It was better than how the people at school were gonna treat her and her siblings when they got there. She wouldn't want her best friend to ask her if she was okay ever second.

"No, it's not." Megan grabbed her hands, squeezing them. "I'm here if you need to talk about this…I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything, I just want you to know that."

Charlene squeezed her hands back. "I know, Meg. And I love you for it, I do. But I'm really okay.'

"Okay. Okay. I'll try not to worry…much." Megan joked at the end, bringing the positive smile back. Now, that was more like her best friend. "Now, come on, get your ass up and get ready! I'll help you pick an outfit that'll make you look fabulous and show that you are just fine and are the same Charlene Gilbert everyone knows and loves."

Charlene smiled back and giggled. "Sounds good to me."

And true to Megan's word, she picked out an outfit that she used to wore before her parents died.

As Megan skipped downstairs, saying she would meet her in the car, Charlene took a glance at the mirror and felt a bit uncomfortable. She shouldn't be okay. Her parents died…so why wasn't she still more upset and heartbroken about it? Maybe something was wrong with her brain…

Charlene sighed and shook her head as she headed downstairs, but not before passing Elena's room. Her younger sister by a few months sat on the couch in front of the large mirror of her room, writing in a journal with the sad look on her face that had been plastered on since their parents died. Maybe that was why Charlene wasn't so upset about all this…because she wasn't the one in the car when they died…and Elena was… Another sigh left the blonde's lips as she finally headed downstairs.

After goodbye to Jeremy and Jenna, their mother's sister and now guardian, Charlene went outside in the warm air.

Megan was in her car with the front window rolled down as Bonnie Bennett's car parked behind her. Bonnie was Megan's stepsister from Bonnie's father other marriage…but like the previous one that one failed when Megan and Bonnie were just babies. Since Megan's mom disappeared out of town, Megan had been living with Bonnie and her father.

Elena appeared beside Charlene and nudged her sister in the side. "You okay?"

Charlene glanced at her. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?"

Her sister gave her a fake smile and Charlene knew it was. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Charlene wanted to say, 'the first of many,' but she kept her mouth shut. "Okay…I guess I'll see you at school."

Elena pulled her into a hug first. "Be safe.'

She slowly hugged her sister back. "I will…same goes for you too, Elena." Charlene kissed the side of her head before she pulled away from the hug. She gave her a soft smile, then got into Megan's car. As they drove, Megan spoke.

"So, you know how I told you about my powers?" she asked.

Charlene flashed her a look. "Yeah, of course, I remember." How could someone forget that? Megan was apparently a witch, according to her Grams. She had told Bonnie the same thing, but Megan was the one who believed her. Charlene wasn't even supposed to know any of this. However, since she was the best friend, Megan had to tell her. Nobody else knew and it was gonna stay that way.

"What about them?" Charlene inquired.

"Well, I had another feeling this morning." Megan responded with a grin. "That this year…everything's gonna be different."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea."

Charlene chuckled. "That makes me feel better."

"Sorry! I can't know everything." Megan huffed. "But, let's just hope it's a good feeling and not a bad one."

Charlene nodded. "Yeah, let's hope so." She chuckled again and looked out the window. The next thing, she knew Megan had slammed on the breaks. Her body jerked forward as she gasped and her heart nearly jumped out of her chest.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" Megan gasped, turning her body around to check on Charlene. "Are you okay?"

Charlene nodded shakily, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm fine…I'm fine…what the hell happened?"

"I don't know! This crow…it came out of nowhere!"

She nodded again, finally able to calm her racing heart. "Okay…I'm okay." She reassured Megan. "It just scared me."

"Yeah, me too." Megan laughed and Charlene laughed, shaking her head.

"Let's go to school."

-0-

Megan Bennett walked arm-in-arm with Charlene through the hallways. She made sure that no one would ask if her best friend was okay, knowing it was something Charlene didn't want. Good thing people feared her, for the most part anyway.

They got to their lockets and Megan leaned against hers.

"See? That wasn't too hard." She said.

Her best friend laughed. "Well, I think you giving the evil eye helped."

'You know, I think so too." Megan teased, flipping her eyes. Her eyes caught something and she frowned, seeing Jeremy Gilbert heading into the bathroom with some random dude. "Looks like Jeremy's at it again." She told Charlene.

Charlene saw too and groaned, turning her head back around. "Elena can deal with him, I can't." she shook her head. "This is just his way of coping. If he wants to do this, I can't stop him and neither can Elena, no matter how hard she tries to control the situation. You know how my sister is, she can't let things go. I hate to say this…but she needs to get over our parents' death, dwelling in what happened isn't helping the situation at all. She's my sister. And I love her but…"

Megan patted her on the shoulder. "I know and it's okay. Your allowed to cope the way you want too, Char. You don't have to feel guilty about feeling the way you feel."

"I know…"

Megan smiled as she patted her on the shoulder again. "Okay! Well, I have to use the restroom, be right back!" She kissed her cheek, gave her a quick one-armed hug, and headed towards the restroom.

When she finished, she exited the bathroom, all smiles. A squeak of surprise left her mouth as she bumped right into someone, nearly losing her footing. Whoever she bumped into though grabbed her shoulders, keeping her steady. A feeling rushed over her. It wasn't a bad feeling. She didn't know what it was, but knew it wasn't bad as she looked up to see who it was. She was met with the most gorgeous green eyes. They took her breath away.

"I'm sorry." Megan managed to say to the boy in front of her.

"No, no, it's my fault." He said with a smile. Her heart fluttered. His smile seemed to light up the room. There was a small silence without words being exchanged until he spoke up. "I'm Stefan."

Megan bit her bottom lip for a moment as she held out her hand. "I'm Megan…Megan Bennett."

Stefan smiled again and shook her hand, a spark going through Megan. "Nice to meet you, Megan."

"You too." Megan smiled back, glancing at the corner of her eye to see Charlene giving her a look and a wink. She shook her head, then looked back at Stefan. "Um…haven't seen you around before…new?"

He nodded. "Yeah…I uh just moved in with my uncle…at the Salvatore Boarding House."

"Oh? You're Zach's nephew?'

"Yeah…you know him?"

Megan shook her head. "Not really…I met him once, but he seems like he's a good guy. He must be since he let you move in." She smiled again and he smiled back.

"Yeah."

There was another silence, but this time, Megan broke it. "Well, I…I got to get to class…" Before she turned to leave, Stefan's voice stopped.

"Uh…maybe I'll see you around." He said.

Megan turned back around and smiled teasingly. "If you're lucky, Mr. Salvatore."

Stefan chuckled, causing a grin to erupt on Megan's face as she went back over to Charlene.

"Who was that?" Charlene asked in a whisper as they locked arms to go to their History class.

"Stefan Salvatore." Megan responded excitedly. "He's cute, isn't he?"

"Very." Charlene agreed.

"Paws off, he's mine." Megan teased.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them off. Besides, he's not my type."

"Yeah, you like the bad boys. Need I remind you about Tyler Lockwood."

Charlene groaned. "Don't remind me! I want to leave _that_ in the past. And not only that, he's too busy screwing Vicki Donavan to even think about me."

"Never said he was thinking about you…I was saying you like bad boys." Megan shrugged. "Tyler was just a suggestion."

"Right…" Charlene muttered.

Megan smiled as they finally entered their History class. She spotted Stefan and she wanted to wave at him, but she didn't want to seem desperate so she pretended to ignore him as she sat down next to Charlene.

Elena and Bonnie were in the same class as they were. Though they were their sisters, they never talked in class as least in this one. The teacher was an asshole.

"Morning class."

Speak of the Devil.

The pleasantries were over and Mr. Tanner got into his lesson, droning on and on. Megan barely listened. Not because she wasn't interested, well that was a part of it, but most of it was because of Stefan Salvatore. She was staring at him, and he was gazing at her. It was weird, but not unpleasant though.

Charlene knew he was too and glanced over at him, meeting his gaze for a moment. It looked like he was staring a hole straight through her. She didn't like it at all. He stared at her like he knew her.

And that scared her.

-0-

After leaving school, Charlene went to find Elena, but she had to ask Bonnie where she went. She wasn't all that surprised to learn that she went to the cemetery. Charlene knew her sister had been lying saying that she hadn't been doing that.

Megan dropped her off and she trudged along the dirt road of the cemetery. Abruptly, she stopped because she thought she had heard something. She shook her head, figuring it was nothing.

Charlene put her arms over her chest. She honestly didn't know why Elena liked it out here. She knew it was to be closer to their parents, but still. It was creepy out here.

She rubbed her arms, feeling a sudden chill. Out of nowhere, fog slowly started to appear around and a crow cawed in the distance, making her jump.

Charlene got scared and started running only to trip and fall, twisting her ankle, scrapping her knee, but she didn't know as she stumbled back on her feet and started running again, well as best as she could with a twisted ankle.

The fog disappeared just as quick as it started and she forced herself to skid to a stop, causing her to hurt her ankle a little bit more. She cried out in response.

"Are you alright?" Charlene jumped at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and whirled around my, gasping at the sight of a blue-eyed man in front of her.

He tilted his head and smirked.

"I'm fine…" she managed to say. "Just twisted my ankle, that's all."

"Ooh." The man winced. "That must have hurt." He stared at her and Charlene shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but I'll…I'll be okay." She said. "Nothing the doctor can't fix.'

"Right, the good ole doctor." The man responded sarcastically. "I don't think that's the only thing that needs fixing."

Charlene gave him a strange look. He nodded down and she looked to see her knee was bleeding. "Oh…yeah, I tripped too."

"Your very clumsy, aren't you?" The man smirked.

"Not normally…there was this fog…and this crow…just got a bit freaked out." Charlene explained, not knowing why she was telling the stranger this.

"Ah. Understandable. I'd be afraid too." The man didn't give her that vibe.

"I have a hard time believing that." Charlene stared at him, amused.

He smirked. "You're smart. Guess dumb blonde isn't in your description."

Charlene couldn't help but giggle. "Definitely not. Whoever you are."

"Damon…Damon Salvatore." The man, or now known as Damon, smirked. "Nice to meet you…"

"Charlene." Charlene offered. "My name is Charlene."

"Charlene." It rolled off his tongue. "Nice name."

"Thank you." Charlene changed the subject. "I should, uh, go." She turned around, but was forced to turn back, being gripped by her upper arms. Before she could even do anything, Charlene lost her words as she caught his eyes.

"You're going to forget ever meeting me…"

Charlene closed her eyes and when she opened them, she looked around, confused. What was she doing…oh right? She was trying to find Elena. That fog and that crow really messed her mind up. Charlene shook her head as she wobbled away.

So, she didn't notice the crow perked on a nearby tombstone, reading: _GREYSON GILBERT AND MIRANDA GILBERT NEE SOMERS. LOVING PARENTS._


	2. Pilot, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the first episode of Surviving Vampires 101!

Charlene managed to get back home. Megan disappeared somewhere and she didn't find Elena anywhere. So much for being a best friend.

She groaned as she walked on her foot. It was a killer. Charlene got to the kitchen, still wobbling. There, she saw Elena, Megan, and Aunt Jenna.

Jenna tended to a wound of Elena's knee.

"What happened?" Charlene asked, getting Megan's attention.

"Char!" she exclaimed in relief as she rushed over to her and gave her a hug only Megan could give. "What the hell happened to you?! I found Elena after you didn't return to the car and we searched for you, then there was this crow and…"

"Wait, a crow?"

"Yeah, and there was this fog everywhere! We couldn't see anything at all! And Elena hurt her knee, and we thought we were done for, but we ran into Stefan! It didn't last long though, he got weird when he saw Elena bleeding, it was weird!" Megan said all of this in a rush, if Charlene wasn't her best friend, she wouldn't have understood a weird she had said.

Charlene nodded. "That is weird…"

"Yeah." Megan said, out of breath. She looked down and noticed her knee, and the way her ankle was twisted. "What happened?"

"I hurt my ankle…and my knee…just being my clumsy self." Charlene said slowly, but the look in her showed there was more to the story. She wasn't gonna say it with Jenna and Elena in the room.

Megan got it with just that one look and Charlene turned her attention to Elena as she walked over. "Are you okay?" she asked her sister.

"I'm fine, still just a little freaked out." Elena responded.

"Maybe stay away from the graveyard for a little while." Charlene teased. Elena looked at her, exasperated. "Oh, stop being so serious. I'm just teasing."

Her sister just sighed. "I know, sorry."

Charlene patted her on the shoulder. "It's alright."

"I guess it's your turn?" Aunt Jenna inquired with a teasing grin as Elena hopped of the counter and Charlene took her place with a little help from Jenna.

"Yeah, thanks, too bad you can't help with the twisted ankle." Charlene expressed.

"No…but I can give you medicine for it, that's all I can do." Jenna told her with a laugh.

"Right."

-0-

Megan relaxed on her best friend's bed, arms above her head as she watched Charlene get ready to go to the Grill. They were meeting Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline there.

"Are you sure you want to go? We can just chill here, eat junk food, and watch movies." Megan suggested, worry in her tone. She wanted to go, maybe she would run into Stefan again, but she didn't want to go if Charlene didn't want to.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Charlene slipped on her red leather jacket. "If Elena can try to get back to normal, so can I."

"If that's what you want to do." Megan told her, trying to suppress her excitement.

Charlene turned her head with a small smile. "You can be a little more excited."

With that, she squealed with excitement. "Thank God!" she exclaimed. "I thought I'd have to go by myself!"

"You would have had Elena, Bonnie, and Caroline." Charlene reminded her.

"Well yeah, and I love them, but it wouldn't be much fun without my best friend, you know."

Charlene nodded and smiled softly. "Thanks."

"Of course. I love you, Char."

Her smile widened. "I love you too."

Just then, the doorbell rang. Charlene went to leave and go get it, but Megan stopped her.

"I can get it." She chipped happily.

"Okay."

Megan left her friend's room and headed downstairs, to the front door. The door rang again, causing her to swing open the door, revealing Stefan on the other side.

"Stefan." Megan was surprised to see him.

Stefan smiled. "Hi Megan."

She shook her head and smiled back. "Hi! Well, this is a surprise. How did you know I'd be here?" She was a bit suspicion and it probably showed in her voice.

"It's a small town…I asked around." Stefan offered.

Megan didn't think anything by it. "Oh…okay…"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I know it was strange."

She waved it off. "It's okay, Stefan. You're not the only one who feels icky around blood."

"Icky?" An amused look crossed his face.

Megan rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She laughed. "It's a word." She shook her head, biting her lip as she stared up at him. "So, uh, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need these." Stefan held up her keys.

"Where…" It took her a moment to realize she must have dropped them at the cemetery. "Shit, thank you." She flashed Stefan a grateful look. "Thank you for bringing them back."

"No problem." There was a pause. "Well, I should go…" Before he could, Megan stopped him by grabbing his arm. The same feeling went through. The same one she had when she first met Stefan Salvatore.

"I…" she lost her train of thought, getting lost in the feeling for a moment until Charlene broke it.

"Megan, I'm…" She trailed off as Megan turned around and saw her best friend with Elena right beside her. Her best friend's sister looked embarrassed, but also a little jealous. However, Megan didn't comment on that part, or rather didn't even notice. "Oh…" She shifted on her feet awkwardly. "Um…am I interrupting?"

"No." Megan managed to say. "I was just about to ask Stefan if he wants to come to the Grill with us." She looked back at her. "If that's okay."

Charlene smiled. "Um yeah, Stefan, you should come."

Stefan smiled at them both.

Megan beamed, taking her keys from Stefan. "Great! I'll drive."

* * *

After parking in the parking lot of the Mystic Grill, the place where most of the teenagers hung out after school and during the weekend. Charlene followed slowly behind Megan and Stefan with Elena close beside her. She watched as Megan talked animatedly to the object of her affection. Obviously, her best friend was interested and Stefan seemed to be interested in her. At least Charlene hoped he was. The last boyfriend Megan had broken her heart. His name was Josh, he had been in the same grade as the rest of them had, but moved away in the middle of freshman year. It had broken Megan's heart to see him move away, so Charlene hoped that this time around, her best friend wouldn't get hurt in the end.

"What's going on between Megan and the new kid?" Elena asked in a whisper, breaking Charlene's thoughts.

The blonde shrugged. "I don't know…I just know she's interested in him."

"Mm."

"Why?" Charlene asked.

"No reason." Elena responded quickly and faced forward.

Charlene frowned. "Are you interested in him?" No response, so she took that as a yes. "You just broke up with Matt, Elena. You can't be interested in someone so quickly."

"Why not?"

She shook her head, deciding not to respond as she didn't want an argument to happen between them. They already disagreed about what to do with Jeremy and his drug problems. Charlene wanted to leave him alone and let him get over this obstacle by himself. Elena, however, wanted to get him to stop and kept bothering him about it. It obviously wasn't helping, but her sister was stubborn as hell and wasn't gonna stop bothering him about it.

Luckily, Elena didn't press it.

They went inside and Megan waved excitedly over to their group, Caroline, Bonnie, and Matt.

"Hey guys!" she said bubbly as Stefan stared at her with a slight smile on his face.

And Matt stared at Elena with that wounded puppy dog look. Charlene felt bad for him. She knew that he was in love with Elena and was heartbroken about them breaking up. Charlene couldn't blame him, but she knew in the long run Elena had done the right thing. It was better than her sister just stringing Matt along, like she had done before their parents died.

Charlene glanced at Elena to see if she had noticed the look on Matt's face. She did if the look on her face was any hint. Her sister looked as if she didn't know if she should go in or not. Megan and Stefan were already half-way to the table as Charlene spoke.

"Come on, Elena." She said softly. "I know it's awkward being around Matt now, but really, it's gonna be fine."

Elena sighed. "I know…" she looked up at her older sister. "Do you think he'll stay mad at me forever?"

"No, he won't be. It's only been six months since you guys broke up. It's just gonna take some to get over." Charlene told her wisely. She was always wise beyond her years, at least that's what she got told a lot by her parents.

Her sister nodded, smiling slightly. "Thanks sis."

Charlene smiled back. "Of course." She told her, giving her a one arm hug before locking her arm with her sister. "Now, come on."

Together, they went over to the table and Matt had already stood up, leaving the table.

Elena smiled sadly as they sat down and Charlene stared at her sympathetically. She patted her sister on the shoulder as Caroline spoke up.

"So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" she asked, eager to learn about the new kid. Though knowing Caroline Forbes, she already got all that information between third and fourth period. Charlene shared a amused look with Megan, knowing her best friend was thinking the same.

The smirk on Megan's face just proved that fact.

Charlene stifled a laugh as she leaned against the palm of her hand. Stefan nodded.

"Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young."

"So, have you've been a lot of places?" Megan asked with a gleam of interest in her eyes. She loved Mystic Falls, but always wanted to go and travel the world.

Stefan smiled. "A few places actually."

"That's awesome." Megan said excitedly. "I love it here in Mystic Falls, but I would love to travel one day. You know, when I have a job, and money, of course."

He chuckled. "Yeah, that would help."

Megan giggled, like a school girl. "Yeah."

Caroline cleared her throat hard, gaining their attention. She looked annoyed, but managed to keep a smile on her face.

"What about your parents?" Caroline questioned.

"Caroline." Bonnie gave her a look.

"What?"

Stefan shook his head. "It's fine." He tapped on the table. "Uh, my parents passed away."

Charlene could sympathy with that and so could Elena.

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized with a sad smile. She glanced at Charlene, then back at Stefan. "Any siblings?"

"None that I talk to. I live with my uncle."

Caroline changed the subject, seeing how uncomfortable Stefan looked with the 'sibling' subject. "So, Stefan, if you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls." Bonnie added in.

Stefan turned his attention to Megan, staring at her. "Are you going?"

Megan blushed at his staring, but nodded with a bright smile. "Yeah, I'd never miss the back to school party."

He smiled back as they stared at each other.

Charlene smiled to herself as she watched them. She was glad to see Megan interested in someone again after so long. Charlene just…hoped that Stefan wouldn't hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed the second chapter! Please leave comments if you like it and kudos if you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave reviews!


End file.
